Xo'naga, the Prophet of Death
Xo'naga, the Prophet of Death is a Bio Ravager from Verdanth. Born and raised on Verdanth, mutated beyond recognition and exiled with her brother to the nightmarish world of Sailock, Xo'naga found a way to co-exist with the harsh nature of the planet. Revelation After watching a cinematic cutscene from Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty, Matvakama took special interest in the characters of Zeratul and Sarah Kerrigan / Queen of Blades. Zeratul's idea evolved into Zarra'hkiad, the Dark Templar. After thinking of him having a sister, Matvakama toyed with the idea of a female Ravager, who would bear resemblence to both Zarra'hkiad and Kerrigan, the result being Xo'naga. Weapons Xo'naga's weapon is a bone-made pistol merged with Xo'naga's mind and lifeforce. Base Stats Lore Beside the shadowy glimpse of death wrought by the Dark Templars throughout the dark shrine world of Sailock, a demon-like huntress lurks in ruins of ancient temples. Unlike most lifeforms of Sailock, she is not indigenous to Sailock's horrifying forests or its sanctuaries, shrouded in mystery. She, in fact, is from Verdanth. Xo'naga, alongside her older brother Zarra'hkiad, have raised themselves deep inside the seemingly uninhabitable jungles of the forest planet. Xo'naga, being very curious about the world and very adventurous, led to her getting into trouble almost constantly. One day, however, she went way too far in her "quests". One day, she wandered off to the regions of the Wound. There, she was suddenly captured by a tall creature, clad in robes and armor. The being possessed a large spear and wore a mask on its face. The being dragged her away to a cave near the Wound. The entity, soon revealed to her as Crogenitor Astra, held her captive for five years. Xo'naga quickly changed in character from an adventurous woman to a tiny terrified girl held captive by a psychopath. Though Astra never tortured her, nor any other of his "lab rats", Xo'naga prayed for the day she could be free and get back to her old life with her brother. Eventually, she did reunite with him, though definitely not in the way she'd expect. Zarra'hkiad was also found and captured by Astra. Recognizing familliar resemblance between the two, Astra swiftly deduced, that they were siblings and therefore put Zarra'hkiad and Xo'naga in the same cell. After five years of captivity, Xo'naga and her brother finally managed to escape, when a test subject of Astra's subdued the Crogenitor and released all other inmates into the wild. Following the next years, the siblings have kept a low profile, until the Mutation Mines struck Verdanth, releasing the Darkspore Plague on the forest planet. Predicting danger, Xo'naga led her brother to a Crogenitor Cruiser, which they boarded right before it lifted off the planet's surface. While Zarra'hkiad went off for recon, Xo'naga sneaked into the ship's cantina, snatching some snacks. While she was making her way to her hideout on the ship, she was accidentally noticed by a group of Crogenitors discussing something regarding a strange message. She ran for it, but the Crogenitors were already alerted of her presence. And thus, she was captured and ejected to a habitable nearby planet along with her brother. The planet turned to be the shadowy world of Sailock, unfortunately for them, already infested with Darkspore. Though the Darkspore didn't make much progress through the planet, several outposts were already built. When the two have been left on Sailock, they agreed, that they're better off going their separate ways. As they decided, so they did. A week after scrambling around for food on the dark planet, Xo'naga stumbled upon a giant temple. Discovering the deceased denizens within, who apparently desperately protected the shrine, she became intrigued. Following her instincts, she went cautiosly inside. At the center of the temple, she found an old book. The moment she touched it, the lecture transferred all its knowledge into Xo'naga and the moment later, it turned to dust. Xo'naga, tried to understand the book's secrets, ventured off to find a pool of mutagenic liquid. She drank the potion, knowing, that it would enhance her. The liquid had however a nasty side effect: Xo'naga grew ghastly skeletal wings protruding from her back. Returning to the temple with the liquid, Xo'naga, using formulas from the mysterious tome, created a rifle forged from the bones of the temple's guardians, imbuing it with the mutagenic liquid, using it as a power source. When she finally accomplished her work, the spirits of Sailock's prophets assaulted her mentally and bonded themselves within her mind, giving her the knowledge of ancient prophecies. This became both a gift and a curse: the spirits would haunt her soul for eternity for defiling the remains of the guards. Xo'naga, knowing that there is no way back, embraced the spirits of the dead, using their experience to hunt the Darkspore in order to free the planet and redeem herself. Appearance Xo'naga is a humanoid alien covered in spikes and insectoid scales. she has spikes running through her spine. She's covered partially in clothing and armor. She holds her rifle in her right hand. Xo'naga's most characteristic feature is her pair of ghastly, bone wings. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Xo'naga Alpha. Basic Attack: Life Shot Range: 14 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Fires a bolt of bioplasmic energy, dealing '''6-9' energy damage to the target hit.'' Unique Ability: Blade Spread Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 Xo'naga shoots 16 poisoned piercing blades in all directions around herself. Every enemy that gets hit by these blades take '''8-16' physical damage from the impact and take 25 energy damage over 5''' seconds inflicted from the poison.'' Squad Ability: Draining Death Range: Self Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 19 ''Xo'naga, for the next '''6 seconds, generates a life drain aura in a 6m area around herself, draining a total of 40 health from each enemy.'' (Note: It drains 40 health from each enemy, meaning, the more enemies there are in the ability's radius, the more damage Draining Death deals.) (Note: Xo'naga remains mobile, while generating the aura.) Modifiers *'Xo'naga's Draining Death: Channels for 6 seconds, but spreads poison, that leeches 30% of the damage, in a 6m radius.' (Infestor's Affix) (Note: The spread of the poison has the same duration as the channel.) *'Xo'naga's Draining Death: Wider radius, but cooldown and power cost are slightly increased.' (Utriscus' Affix) Passive Ability: Clairvoyance Terror Due to her mind being possessed by prophetic spirits, Xo'naga predicts enemy movement in order to strike harder. Her Critical Rating is increased by '''15%' and her Attack Speed is increased by 20%.'' 'Overdrive' Critical Rating is increased by '''60%' and Attack Speed is boosted by 100%.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Virulent Vines Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Beta - Roar of Derision Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Enrage Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Delta - Healing Sprite Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gallery Xo'naga, the Prophet of Death.png Xo'naga Beta.png Xo'naga Gamma.png Xo'naga Delta.png Trivia *Xo'naga, though born on Verdanth, spent most of her lifetime on Sailock. *She, like her brother, Zarra'hkiad, are based off of characters from StarCraft, Xo'naga's inspiration source being Kerrigan. *Because of the time spent on Sailock, Xo'naga learned to use an Ability associated with Necrogenesis (Draining Death). That doesn't make her a Hybrid though. *Xo'naga was held captive by Astra for a far longer time, than her brother. She too, escaped when a specimen kept by Astra escaped and freed the other prisoners. That specimen was Tork. *Vocalization: High- and medium-pitched growls and moans, similar to Infested Kerrigan's voice in StarCraft II. Category:Darkspore Category:Ravagers Category:Bio Category:Heroes Category:Verdanth Category:Sailock